Sharp Grief
Sharp ''Gr''ie''f'' Episode Nine, Season Three, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Sharp Grief “Please say she’ll be alright.” I pleaded, staring at Brownhare who had raced back to help the RiverClan medicine cat. “She’s not going to die, is she?” Brownhare sighed. “Storm, can you please go wait outside of go help our friends? Cats are dying out there, and I know you can help bring them here so we can treat their wounds. I’m not certain if Minnowfur’s going to live or not, but you’re not helping at all when you’re hovering over me like a worried mother.” “Or a worried father for the matter.” Dawnfur’s voice sounded from the entrance. I whirled around to snap at her, but she looked strained and Flameheart was draped across her back. My heart skipped a beat and I opened my mouth to respond. “He’s hurt.” Dawnfur snapped. “Someone treat him so I can get back into the battle.” Blinking, I laid him over in an empty nest and hurried outside with Dawnfur. The deep snow clung to my wet skin and I shivered from the cold. “Where are you going?” I called to Dawnfur. The cream colored she-cat shrugged. “I’m just going to help whoever I can find. You should help Snowbreeze, she may be... a bit unstable since these rogues killed Crowheart.” I nodded slightly and headed towards the WindClan cats, knowing Snowbreeze would be fighting alongside her Clanmates. Then I looked over my shoulder at Dawnfur. “What happened to Frosty and Kitkat?” Dawnfur shrugged. “They retreated to fight other cats when they realized that you were going to escape with Minnowfur.” She then turned to skirt the outside of the fighting, picking off the outsiders fiercely. I headed towards the screeches of the moor cats and hurried over when I spotted Snowbreeze fighting off Tessa. I raced over, just as Snowbreeze sent Tessa sprawling towards me. I yowled as Tessa slammed into me, and we both ended up in the river, soaking wet. The shock of the water subsided and I dragged Tessa out of the water. She shivered and gasped for air. “What do you want with me?” She snarled softly, as her paws thrashed against me thick fur. “You Clan cats killed Moon! She didn’t deserve to die at the paws of you filthy scum.” Moon... How come I don’t know about her death? Snowbreeze took hold of Tessa and hissed. “We never killed Moon. Nobody ever knew about her!” Tessa narrowed her eyes. “Oh yes you did. Your friends went chasing after her! I know you guys did. Somebody killed her, and you left us to bury her afterwards. You’re murderers, every one of you!” I dug my claws in. “You rogues are no better than us.” I snapped. “You killed Crowheart without reason, and you murdered Reedtail!” Tessa raised an eyebrow. “Did we?” She didn’t seem so sure of herself anymore. Snowbreeze nodded. “Frosty and Kitkat don’t care about their cats. They care about how much destruction they can cause. You’re no better off with them than with us.” Her eyes were as hard as flint, and she didn’t flinch when I said Crowheart. The ginger she-cat jerked free and backed up. “I’ll find you later, when you’re alone. Then we’ll see how brave you are.” She turned and raced away, and Snowbreeze shot me a shy smile. “Well, see you later then okay?” She sounded a bit worried about me, but I just nodded slightly. “After the battle.” I promised. “I’m going to check on Minnowfur again.” I carefully padded over the river towards the camp on the island. I spotted cats lurking near the shadows, and I gulped as I recognized Frosty and Kitkat. They must be after the queens and the injured warriors. Nimbly jumping onto the log, I quickly skirted the area for any more intruders. Padding closer to Frosty and Kitkat, I felt fur slide under my paws. I leaped backwards, nearly crashing into the nearest tree. I looked down and gulped in terror. Under my paw was a ragged tail, torn and unkempt. The little body was bloody and his wide blue eyes were open and glassy. I swallowed and scream and backed off his tail. I knew this little kitten, and I treated him as if he was my own son. I remembered his lively playing and how he would beg for me to tell him stories about Reedtail. “Stonekit?” “So that was his name?” Kitkat’s voice sounded behind me. “Maybe I should have asked for it first before I got a good slice on him.” I whirled around. “You killed him?” I flattened my ears and bared my teeth in a snarl. “How could you kill a helpless kitten like him?” Frosty was behind Kitkat, her long white tail draped across her delicate paws. “He was hardly helpless.” She laughed. “Kitkat nearly had a fit afterwards because he clawed half her pelt off.” The brown and white she-cat pouted slightly. “Well, he had claws. Of course I was frantic! My pelt matters the most to me.” She mewed airily, not sounding like a murderer at all, “Though I hate to say that many of our rogues have reasons to kill off little kittens like this one.” “Yes, like Dusk.” Frosty agreed, licking her pelt and smoothing the fur down. “Well, Storm? Did we make you sad?” Kitkat laughed softly. “I’m afraid that this ‘Stonekit’ was only the first to die. The rogues want a Clan cat dead for every rogue that was killed. I guess Stonekit will be for Moon.” She flicked her tail as she stood up. “It was nice meeting you, Storm. I hope you enjoy burying your dead Clanmates.” Frosty smirked and started to walk away. Kitkat gave me a snide look and turned to flounder after Frosty. I growled softly and leaped after Kitkat, spraying mud over her nicely groomed fur. My claws hit her shoulders and I dug in hard. She shrieked in pain and tried to throw me off. “My pelt!” She screamed, “Get off my pelt!” Frosty stopped and turned to watch. “Really, Kitkat, you ought to practice anticipating attacks. That way I don’t have to watch you clean your pelt all day. Plus, we need one for Cinder now too.” I remember Cinder... I let her go because she was barely six moons old. Dusk was desperate to have her back; they had just lost Moon around the time I lost Shade. Now she’s dead too. Kitkat rolled over, crushing me. “You’re right, Frosty. Perhaps Storm would like to volunteer as tribute.” “I’d rather not.” I spat back, kicking Kitkat off me. “Nobody else is going to die because of you.” Kitkat shrugged as she picked herself up. “Cats are dying while you’re sparring with us, Storm. I’m pretty sure you’re little friend, what was her name? Oh I think it was Minnowfur, is going to die.” My blood ran cold. After all this time, she couldn’t die. “Does she know you killed Stonekit?” Frosty snorted. “Well, we were going to, but Kitkat decided to come see what you were doing.” Kitkat rolled her eyes. “Frosty, you know you could still do that. You’re not doing anything useful as I beat up Storm.” The white she-cat purred, the venom in them disguised as honey. “Well, Kitkat, it’s always reassuring for me to see some other cat beat you up.” Kitkat lunged for me once more, but I easily rolled aside. She crashed into the tree I was leaning against, and yowled. “My claws! You’re stubbing my claws, you fool!” She whirled around, licking her paw frantically. Frosty sighed and shouldered her aside. “Why don’t you go tell Minnowfur and get a few of those poor cats and I’ll deal with her.” The brown and white she-cat nodded sullenly and trotted towards the bramble entrance. No! She must not reach the entrance. I won’t let Minnowfur suffer the grief of losing her child and the fact that perhaps two more are going to die. I knocked Frosty aside, my paws carrying me towards Kitkat. “Stop!” I roared. “Prepare for attack!” I yowled shrilly. Frosty had already leaped on top of me, her sharp claws penetrating through my soft skin. “You’re not going anywhere, Storm.” Frosty purred in my ear. “You and I are going to have a chat right here.” “I have no time for your kind.” I snarled savagely. “Get off me!” I attempted to throw her off, but she clung on insistently. “I’m afraid not.” Frosty laughed. “Kitkat will need sometime to perform her duty if I know her correctly. Plus, Tessa is already in there helping her. Between you and me, you know that you’re never going to be able to save those kits.” I gritted my teeth as I slammed her into the tree. “Maybe not, but it doesn’t hurt to try.” She let out a frustrated mutter as I bolted for the entrance. Tigerstripe appeared on the other side, his eye wide with horror. “Hurry Storm! Tessa and Kitkat are dealing with the kits! We have to help the queens!” I nodded, breathless as we charged into the makeshift camp. I saw Kitkat purring at the kits as she easily cut their flank open and let them bleed to death. I snarled and flung myself at her, bowling her over. “You’re sinking down to a new level. Killing kits? Is that all you are now?” Kitkat batted me with her soft paws, her green eyes unwavering. “When it comes to war, killing is all you do.” Tigerstripe was battling Tessa, his teeth bared in a snarl. “I never knew you would turn out to be so cruel. Haven’t you seen how the Clans work? We’re stronger than you think, and we’ll win this war.” “You sound so sure.” Tessa hissed, her eyes widening as Tigerstripe loomed over her. “I’m not afraid to kill, but I know you Clan cats are.” “Not so afraid since you’re accusing us of killing so many rogues!” Tigerstripe pointed out. He raised his paw and unsheathed his claws, the point of it glinting in the sunlight. Frosty pushed him aside as Kitkat knocked me backwards. “Tough luck, you two. We happen to be the best fighters around. You’ll never get out of here alive.” Snowbreeze and Dawnfur’s voices sounded from the entrance. “But they’re not alone!” Brownhare’s voice shouted after them. “We’re going to help them!” Frosty cursed under her breath and whirled around to face them. I heaved myself upwards, dislodging Kitkat’s grip on me. Snowbreeze joined me, her flank brushing against mine. Brownhare rushed over to help the medicine cats treat the wounded, and Dawnfur lifted in Stonekit’s body. I winced when I saw his broken form, remembering the moment I had looked down and had saw his glassy eyes staring into space. I shut out the memory and launched myself at Tessa. More rogues were pouring in, and some started to target the wounded and the medicine cats. I yowled at Tigerstripe to take over and I started for the incoming cats. For what seemed like forever, we fought off rogue after rogue. Brownhare joined me seconds afterwards, his stern face shadowed by worry and doubt. I saw a gray flash at the edge of the clearing, and a shadow of doubt flickered through me. Is Minnowfur up and helping us? The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold